


then VP flipped it

by Teal_fury



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Test Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_fury/pseuds/Teal_fury
Summary: just a crack test first fic
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> exactly what it says on the tin...

Legit every single toon had no Idea what Flippy was up to. He was the mayor and no one knew what he was doing outside of Mayor-ing. Cogs were just...there trying to take over and the chairman was done.


	2. stuff

the chairman told the ceo to tell the vp that something was afoot. when the vp got that news he absolutely lost it and almost fell off the tower...again.


End file.
